


Roleplay

by Teaotter



Series: Highly Compatible Kinks [5]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, promptfest vi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Honey.” Peter has to clear his throat to get his voice to work at all. “Maybe you could explain why you want to dress up like a suspected felon?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roleplay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).



> Written for Elrhiarhodan's Summer Madness Promptfest VI. Prompt: Silk.

Peter is lingering at the foot of the stairs, waiting for El to make her entrance. She had scheduled this date, and he’d been so busy with new cases for the last month that he’d let her handle all the details. Including his new dress – a slate silk number that skimmed all his (fake) curves and just brushed the tops of his matching leather pumps.

The shoes are uncomfortable, the dress restrictive in a way that practically demands he sway across a dance floor like a starlet in an old movie. He hopes El has picked out something similarly snazzy for herself, because he wants to pretend they’re going to a charity ball with crystal champagne flutes and diamond chandeliers.

When he sees El at the top of the stairs, he almost doesn’t recognize her at first. She’s done something different with her hair, and that with the razor sharp lines of her tuxedo make her look shockingly young. And heart-stoppingly familiar --

Peter’s eyes widen as she pauses on a step to pose, one hand on the wall and the other in her pocket, elbow at a particular jaunty angle. “Oh, no.”

“So it is the right suit.” El smiles, eyes glittering with mischief. Her hair shines under the light. “I thought so.”

It’s the suit Neal Caffrey was wearing at the Kinochet Gala the night two diamond tiaras were stolen. Peter doesn’t have anything to connect the man to the thefts except his appearance on some security footage, which is enough to cause a headache of its own.

“Honey.” Peter has to clear his throat to get his voice to work at all. “Maybe you could explain why you want to dress up like a suspected felon?”

“I thought it would be fun.” El’s grin gets wider, and it brings out the way their faces are similar. How had he not noticed that before? “Besides, I know enough about him by now. How many times have you brought that file home?”

“I don’t mean to bore you with work –“

El comes downstairs, plucking Peter’s wrap from the banister and moving lightly to lay it around his shoulders. “I didn’t say I was bored. Besides, he’s cute.”

It’s hard to think about work like this. “He’s a criminal.”

“I know that. But the worst thing you can say about his alleged crime spree is that he locked a museum guard in a room for three hours when the man really had to go to the bathroom.” El raises an eyebrow at him, blue eyes sparkling. “We’re not exactly talking about Capone here.”

“Hon. I can’t go to dinner with you as Neal Caffrey.” Peter already knows he’s going to lose this argument; he can see it in the way her face softens. “There are some lines I really shouldn’t cross.”

“It’ll be fine. You don’t have to talk to the man to give testimony at his trial.” El tilts her head, her smile shifting again. “Give me five minutes at the bar. I promise I’ll be charming.”

Peter finds himself smiling back at her. “You are charming. As you.”

El grins triumphantly as they head toward the door. “Five minutes.”


End file.
